Ice Cream
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Naruto wants another ice cream cone so badly but he doesn't have any money left... guess who comes along and is nice enough to treat him to one? NaruHina One-Shot. Not sure if it's Fluffy. R&R please.


**One of the reasons why I wrote this fan fic is because the heat here is so intense and I want an ice cream cone, too. :-D**

**Note: Characters (mainly Naruto & Hinata) are approximately 8 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cheery melody has captivated the hearts of many children throughout the whole village.

Each afternoon, usually on a sunny summer one, the very same music will echo through the streets, as if calling everyone to it.

High-pitched bells and a catchy tune, this music has been known by so many and even up till now…

Anyone can tell what it is from the very start of the tune.

"It's the Ice Cream Man!"

The children began to flock to the vendor and his white cart was, like always, before him pushed by his firm force.

A joyful smile reached the man's face and before he knew it, the crowd of children has reached him.

And one of the many children was Uzumaki Naruto. The class clown at the Academy and someone they'd consider a total dunce.

His sunny disposition fools many but everyone still manages to avoid him and try to stay away but this Ice Cream Man was one of the few people who bother to befriend this outcast.

"Well, well," the bald vendor said as he handed another kid an ice cream cone, "If it isn't Naruto! How are you, kid?"

Naruto kept his toothy grin on then held out some paper bills, "I'm feeling fine, really! Like always! One chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles, please!"

The man gratefully took the payment then commented, "You're going for something quite simple today?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just want to beat the heat, get me? Haha!" Naruto happily replied.

Most of the children have already left with their own ice cream cones or popsicles to go their own way yet few stayed to either finish their ice cream alone or to stand nearby for seconds later.

Naruto hungrily watched the man grab his ice cream scoop then take chunks of the home-made chocolate ice cream then plop scoop-after-scoop into the wafer cone he had on his other hand.

And, as if it was a finale, he took the container of assorted sprinkles, grabbed a several pinches of the sprinkles then drizzled it on top of the ice cream.

The young boy could feel his saliva leaking down the side of his mouth in hunger and when the man handed his ice cream cone to him, he felt himself get giddy.

He jumped up sharply then began to lick the ice cream immediately.

"You can have seconds, if you want. Just make sure to finish that." The Ice Cream Man said with a pleased expression.

Nodding with the chocolate dripping from his cheeks, Naruto then replied with a huge smile, "You can count on it! Believe it!"

Most of the children have already left and the vendor decided to stop there, watching Naruto eat his first cone. The man took a seat on the nearest bench and kept his cart's tune.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The shy little girl stood by her window, blushing behind the gleaming window glass.

She kept her fidgeting stance as her lilac-white eyes moved through the view that stood outside her window.

In other words, timid Hinata can't keep her eyes off of Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she muttered, still her hand slightly covering her mouth. She still looked at him from afar; hoping the distance from his to her second story window was far enough.

Hinata watched Naruto enjoy his scoop of chocolate ice cream.

He always seemed happy and he looked even happier when he had his ice cream.

"Gosh… Naruto-kun sure likes ice cream…" Hinata whispered to herself, "But, it's the kind that they sell at the streets, the kind my father said was… poorly made."

Of course, all this did was make Hinata get more interested with Naruto.

Each second felt perfect for Hinata and she was simply glad with the fact that Naruto was standing outside her house, eating ice cream.

He gobbled up the cone with three last bites then walked nearer to the cart for another helping but when he reached into his pocket, his eyes grew then his brows furrowed.

"Aw, man…" Naruto muttered, "I've… got no more money for seconds…"

The vendor then closed the cone compartment then said, "That's too bad, Naruto. Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I have to go sell some ice cream at the other side of the village…"

"No! W-Wait!" Naruto yelled, firmly planting his palms onto the cart's cool surface, "Can I get one and just charge it?"

The man laughed and replied, "Naruto, I don't take charge… you know that."

Naruto foolishly laughed at himself then changed his statement, "What about I use my credit card?"

"Naruto…" The vendor irritably mumbled, "…Stop it."

"Just one more ice cream cone, please!" Naruto begged, "I'll pay you tomorrow, I promise!"

But, the vendor shook his head and was prepared to leave when there was a hesitant call from behind Naruto,

"No, wait! Let him have another cone! I'll pay for it!"

Naruto looked behind him and found the nervous girl he knew back at the Academy.

Hinata modestly walked to the cart, tugging her hair every now and then, "Uh, here." Hinata handed the money to the man and turned to Naruto.

She felt her cheeks get hot from blushing then she mumbled, "Uh, you can go… pick whatever you want…"

Naruto smiled ear to ear then exclaimed, "Wow! Thanks! Yeah!"

And with that, Hinata slipped away and returned into her house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once again, the Ice Cream Man was outside the Hyuga's house and like yesterday, Hinata found Naruto all by himself after the children have left.

He had an ice cream cone with a scoop of vanilla and chocolate chips on top this time.

And this time, he brought enough money for two ice cream cones, smartly.

"I'm glad you thought of bringing more money this time, Naruto." The man complimented the young boy as he finished his wafer cone.

Naruto nodded then licked his fingers with delight, "Yeah! Can I have another one please?"

"By all means," the Ice Cream Man said joyfully, "What flavor would you like?"

"The best one." Naruto plainly answered, holding out the money he had left, "I want her to like it."

The man arched a brow before taking Naruto's money, and then he repeated, "…Her?"

Naruto eagerly nodded then explained, "Oh, that ice cream cone's not for me. It's for the girl who treated me to my second cone of ice cream yesterday. She's really nice."

Upon hearing this, the man pocketed Naruto's payment then said with a wink, "One caramel and fudge ultimate sundae cone coming right up!"

Hinata wasn't able to hear any of this and she was absolutely surprised to hear the doorbell ring.

She tried to cast one last lingering look at Naruto from her window but when she glanced out, he was no longer there.

And, again, there was another impatient ring from the doorbell.

"Yes, coming!" Hinata hurriedly called out, coming down from the stairs from her room.

And when she opened her door, she received the shock of her life.

"Hi." Naruto simply greeted when she opened the door.

He held a wafer cone with a scoop of vanilla, chocolate then strawberry topped with caramel syrup and fudge brownie crumbs.

"Thanks for treating me to another ice cream cone yesterday." Naruto happily thanked her, handing her the ice cream cone.

Hinata just managed to nod and smile, "Y… Yes, okay…"

She just looked at the ice cream cone he got for her then asked with a shyness in her voice, "Um, is that for… me?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled in reply, "Take it!"

And with that, she took it carefully from his grasp then began to lick it with a proper manner, "Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto's brows arched, surprised that she knew his name, "What's your name, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuga…" she shyly answered with a tiny smile.

Naruto smiled then said, "Nice name. I'll see you around, okay?"

Hinata just nodded and waved.

Walking away, Naruto waved back too and disappeared at the corner of the street.

Hinata gazed at the ice cream cone Naruto gave her then thought,

'Naruto-kun… I wish I could always make him happy like how he makes me happy…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There it is. I'm sorry if it's not that good. Please review and thank you for reading this.**


End file.
